


Love Bites

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Broken Bones, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Mating Bites, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Slade comes home smelling like another werewolf. Jason makes sure he knows who his mate is.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> sladerobin day 2! possessive! jason literally breaks slade's shoulder in this so :v:

Slade shucks his coat off as he comes through the door, hanging it on the hook where it always goes. Before he can even call out his arrival home, however, Jason is on him. Immediately, Slade knows what he's done wrong.

He stands still as Jason sniffs him without a word.

From the moment Slade started home, he knew he had made a mistake. While hunting down some intel, a lady had taken a liking to him. A werewolf lady. Slade had recognised her condition almost immediately, of course, but he hadn't taken into account the repercussions of allowing her to ‘mingle’ with him until it was too late. Her presence had been useful to staying hidden and he had been focused on other things.

Jason sniffs his neck and chest obsessively, lips parted ever so slightly to get a better scent.

Slade had considered stopping at a safe house to scrub himself clean, perhaps even wait for his scent to go back to normal and simply come home late, but that would have felt too much like he had done something wrong. He hadn't engaged her and had even tried to shoo her away more than once, regardless of how half hearted the effort had been. Of course, he should have been more mindful of how his werewolf boyfriend would feel about such a thing but what's done is done.

He tries to take a step further into the apartment but Jason growls at him in low warning when he moves forward so he stops. Jason goes back to sniffing. It's not exactly clear what he's trying to assess, it should be obvious by now that she was just some random woman and more so that Slade had done little more than let her get a little too close. He's certainly never seen her before. Finally, Jason speaks.

“Where’ve you been?” he asks, neutral enough that it doesn't really come off as accusing.

“Working,” Slade says and again, he takes a step forward. This time, Jason actively moves away from him, however, and Slade continues on to empty his pockets as usual. Jason watches him carefully. “Collecting some information for a client.”

“With who?” he asks.

“No one,” he answers.

“You smell like dog,” Jason says.

“A woman took a liking to me while I was blending in,” Slade replies. He feels no need to lie though he debates mentioning that the only reason she did was likely because he smelled so much like Jason. Ultimately, he decides this sounds too much like he's blaming Jason for him smelling like someone else.

Jason looks at him a long time before walking off without a word or the usual welcome home. Slade knows Jason trusts him but his weariness, for lack of a better word, isn't unwarranted. Even if not in this relationship, never with Jason, Slade has been unfaithful before and Jason knows it. He's never asked so Slade has never told but he knows Jason can tell that Rose doesn't smell like her brother.

Slade is certain Jason doesn't actually think he cheated, he'd certainly be able to smell it and furthermore, he knows Slade is smart enough not to come home smelling like the person he cheated with. That being said, he imagines coming home smelling like another werewolf is on par with Jason coming home smelling like another man's cologne. Slade knows nothing happened, nothing that Jason wouldn't tell him about, but the idea of him being close enough, long enough to smell so heavily of someone else is enough to get under his skin.

Jason keeps eyes on him as Slade heads down the hall.

Now that he's home, he's absolutely going to scrub himself clean. Slade bags his offending clothes for now and takes a long, scrub filled shower. He's used to having to scrub himself down after jobs partially because the scents annoy Jason anyways and partially because he doesn't want _other_ werewolves following him back home.

And he likes being clean.

Slade towel dries briefly before wrapping it around his waist and heading for the bedroom. He wraps his hair up into a loose bun as he goes and for now, leaves his eyepatch off to let the socket air out. A couple minutes go by before Jason skulks in after him. No, if he were actually mad Slade would know it. Instead, Jason climbs onto the bed behind him and sniffs him again before rubbing his face in the back of Slade’s neck and shoulders.

If making sure both of them know who Slade belongs to makes Jason feel better, far be it from Slade to complain.

Jason bites the junction of his shoulder hard enough to draw blood only to release and lick at the wound. He does it again, harder this time, and Slade winces a little as he reaches up to pet Jason’s head. It took a long time to convince Jason he wasn't going to be scared away by his ‘rougher’ side, even longer to show him it was alright not to disguise himself all the time, and longer still for him to learn Slade honestly enjoys his wolfish side.

It's not like he can permanently hurt Slade or change him.

Again, Jason nuzzles his face behind Slade’s ear and rubs his own scent on his clean body possessively, moving down between his shoulder blades then back up again to his unbitten shoulder. He pushes their faces together and Slade turns enough to grab his jowls in his hand and kiss his his blood stained mouth. It takes some effort to keep himself upright as Jason nearly bowls him over with the return force of his kiss. He's all teeth and tongue, nipping and biting and kissing affectionately.

When he pulls his head away, Slade lets him go. Jason bites the back of his neck, releases, then bites again with a much different grip this time. The feeling of his muzzle trying to grab onto the scruff of his neck isn't exactly pleasant considering Slade doesn't really have ‘scruff’ but it's not the worst thing in the world. Jason pulls him further onto the bed, rounded teeth still strong enough to puncture his skin but not really rip into him. Slade can already feel the first bites beginning to close up.

He lets Jason drag him to the middle of the bed, moving with him as he can, and once there, Jason licks at the wounds he's left behind. The broad, flat tongue caresses his neck with each lap. Slade pushes himself up onto his elbows and knees. In his disguise, Jason is already fairly close to Slade’s size, only about an inch shorter and barely any mass lighter, which means he's a good size bigger normally.

If the massive, clawed hand that grips their reinforced headboard isn't enough of an indication that Jason has dropped his disguise completely now, the broad, fur lined chest that pushes against his back is. Jason noses at his head.

Slade keeps his position as Jason continues to scent him to his leisure. He offers an agreeable hum now and again to assure he's fine with whatever’s happening. Jason rubs against his back, tongue occasionally flicking out against his spine, and he paws off the towel barely hanging around Slade’s waist. His claws dig in, leaving welts behind but not blood. The tongue that glides between his legs earns a content grunt in reply.

Jason grabs his thighs and yanks them apart further as he laps at Slade’s hole. His cock is already hard, has been for a while, and copious precum drips from the tip as he's licked. He closes his eye again as Jason’s thick tongue pushes inside him. The claws on his thighs scratch and dig but he's too focused on the viscid, hot spit that runs down his taint and inside his thighs. Jason works him open eagerly, his strong tongue pushing and lapping at his hole insistently to try to get deeper.

Slade lets out a satisfied exhale as he feels Jason’s teeth press up against his skin, not enough to puncture but still press, dug into his perineum and tailbone on either side. When Jason twists his head slightly to work his tongue at a different angle, Slade’s knees twitch inherently. He pulls out, swipes his tongue over Slade’s cock teasingly, then goes right back to what he was doing. Slade is a patient man but Jason really tests him sometimes.

Thick wolf spit coats his hole nearly as much as it does his thighs and sack. Slade can hear Jason’s tail wagging as he finally pulls his tongue out, far too pleased with himself. Jason laps at his cock again a little more attentively but hardly offers any concrete relief. He moves further down, sinking his teeth into Slade’s leg and shakes his head mildly, not enough to yank him out of position but definitely enough to make the bite marks deeper.

For as much as Slade has dealt with werewolves in his life, and for as long as they've been together, he still doesn't fully understand some of the nuances of their behaviors. Jason pulls his teeth out to lap at the marks he's left behind. He supposes he can't complain, though.

“Are you done playing?” Slade asks, looking at Jason’s wolfish head from between his legs. Jason noses at his knee.

“Considering it,” his gruff voice answers back, something that always sounds like it comes more from the very back of his muzzle than his actual mouth. Jason’s head disappears from between his thighs and Slade looks over his shoulder as he moves about. He's bigger but he still maintains the same build even with the structural differences.

The white patch of curly fur on his face, a stark contrast to the rest of his black coat, is always a telling, cute, sign though.

Jason drops the lube on the bed beside him. As much as Slade enjoys a little biting as much as the next person, they've discovered the hard way claws on the inside are much less fun. He redistributes his weight to hold himself up on one arm and slicks his own fingers thoroughly before reaching to briskly finger himself. Jason rubs against his hip and outer thigh.

Once deemed slick enough, he moves back over Slade’s back and latches onto the nape of his neck as if to hold him still. Jason presses his hard cock between his slick thighs and ruts against Slade’s own dripping cock with small thrusts. He reaches down to stroke Jason’s cock with more lube until Jason pulls back on his scruff and tugs his head up. Slade braces himself against the bed again to keep his balance. Not that it matters much when a firm arms wraps around his waist with ease.

With Jason’s teeth in the back of his neck, Slade has to feel more than see. He feels Jason’s hard, hot cock prod the back of his thigh, smearing precum along it path, and then Jason adjust his legs to get a better angle. Slade grunts as the pointed tip finds his slick, stretched hole and he actually braces himself as Jason thrusts in hard enough to rock the bed forward. The sudden sensation of being full pulls the breath from him and he breathes heavily as he tries to adjust. Jason’s hot, sweltering even, and it feels like being smothered.

Slade drops his head when Jason releases his scruff, exhaling deeply as he's licked and nuzzled more still. When his teeth wrap back around him, it's into the same shoulder junction as earlier and much harder, too. He can feel Jason’s teeth against his clavicle, scraping against his scapula.

“Fuck,” Jason growls against him and suddenly all Slade can feel is his hard cock buck against him. His tongue laps at the skin between his teeth and the noise he lets out rattles Slade’s bones. His injuries may be gone by morning but he's going to smell like Jason all week.

Jason braces his other hand against the headboard again, giving him enough leverage to thrust forward properly. It's a few slow, hard thrusts before he gets far too impatient with this and starts the usual jack rabbit pace. He used to think he was hurting Slade when he got like this, teeth and claws and powerful, rough fucking. He knows better now but it's still amusing. Some of the best sex he's had has been with werewolves and lately, Jason specifically.

Slade doesn't so much have to hold himself up as much as he's physically held against Jason’s chest by his arm and maw. He still supports himself on one arm but with the other, the one not going numb from teeth cutting off his circulation, he reaches to pet Jason between the ears. Jason snarls in return, a noise that is less angry and more irritable and possessive.

_This is mine and you are mine and no one else’s._

As much as Slade doesn't think that was ever up for question, with Jason’s thick cock insistently rubbing against his prostate, Slade is fine with him reiterating his claim. He feels Jason was territorial before he was a werewolf.

At this point, Slade is just along for the ride. His cock drools precum from the constant stimulation alone, bobbing between his legs out of his reach and out of Jason’s thought, but Jason's thrusts are already becoming erratic and sloppy. Every thrust is punctuated by a slick, lewd sound and Slade closes his eye as he feels that familiar tug at his hole. Jason's knot swells quickly, catching on his rim more and more with each thrust until he can't pull out anymore.

Jason bites down harder like he's trying to hold Slade in place and Slade hears the snap before he feels it. His collarbone give under the stress. That combined with Jason’s knot firmly tying them together is enough to push him over the edge. Slade rasps a feral noise of his own as he comes, arching his back to the degree that he can in Jason's grasp. If Jason notices, he doesn't let go. His restless grinding gradually stills, though, and the hot sensation of copious, runny cum being pumped deep into him is immediately apparent.

Slowly, Jason pulls his teeth out. Blood runs down Slade’s arm and while Jason tries to lick some of it up, all it really does is smear blood all over his shoulder. He gives up on this attempt shortly to instead nuzzle and rub aggressively on the back of his head again. Jason moves his arm and Slade redistributes his weight onto his unbroken arm before laying himself down. While he's not necessarily tired, he's comfortable and considering they're always stuck together for a while, it's natural that he's conditioned to be sleepy after being knotted.

Jason lays down on top of him, cock still twitching as he milks himself dry in Slade’s ass. Forget all week, Slade is going to smell like Jason for months- not that he really ever stops smelling like Jason. He can scrub all he wants, Jason is just a core part of his own unique scent now. Jason licks at his mouth and Slade parts his lips lazily to accept the kiss.

_Mine, mine mine._

Such a brat.

“Did ya find what you were lookin’ for?” Jason asks, still nosing and rubbing on Slade as if he could possibly saturate him any further with his scent. His shoulder throbs distantly.

“Yes,” Slade replies. “If you're looking for something to do, I have a scent you can track down for me.” Jason snorts loudly.

“What do I get out of it?” he asks.

“My undying gratitude,” he assures.

“Pass,” Jason scoffs in disinterest.

“I guess I'll just find another werewolf to do it then,” Slade murmurs. Jason bites the scarred scruff of his neck irritably and growls. “ _Ouch_ , I was joking, kid, jeez.”


End file.
